twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:UmFluttershy/Interacting with Fluttershy. (New Player Time!)
Hello everypony, I'm so excited to start anew with Fluttershy as the newest player. For those of you who are wondering "Are you new?", the answer is no! I've been around with the Twitter Ponies since late 2011. That being said, I'd like to share with you a few things I feel are necessary for us to have a good time in the RP with one another. These are just a few guidelines to follow with me as Fluttershy, nothing /too/ serious, again just to make things a bit easier on me and you! Interacting With Fluttershy: We all know that Fluttershy's nature calls for her to be scared, nervous, and extremely shy at times. Though, we've seen her grow as a character throughout the series emensely, that doesn't mean she isn't still the scared little pony we all know and love. Fluttershy is different from all other manes in a special way because of that. She's not one you'd just approach, you gotta ease up on her. Otherwise you've scared her off or put her into shock, freezing her :P. She does get out of her cottage once in a while to meet up with her PFF's or just to chat with whomever, depending on what she's doing at the current moment. Don't be afraid to say hi, though it will take her some time to warm up to you. If Fluttershy (me as the character) knows your pony, she'll interact no problem! I love getting out and being active with my other ponies (figure those out if you can!). You can almost always find Fluttershy in her cottage home with her loveable critters. IF I DO NOT INTERACT WITH YOU, it's probably I'm already in RP with another character and I don't want to deprive them of their time with Fluttershy. Gotta be considerate of others. ALSO, if you haven't read up on the TWITTERPONIES WIKI GUIDELINES PAGE, there's a slim chance I'll RP with you. It's just nice to RP with someone who knows what they are doing. You can't have your character with Fluttershy in her cottage and with AppleJack over at SAA at the same time, hee hee, just doesn't work that way! Adoption Services: Who wants a pet?! You do! Yes, Fluttershy is known for giving her Woodland friends to ponies in town that are looking for that special companion to stick to their side. Of course I'd be more than happy to help you pick your special critter out. I've only known once for this to completely get out of control, so if that happens we'll make some stricter rules on the subject, until then come on doooowwwwnnn! And that's pretty much it for right now, like I said not /too/ much to worry about as I'm new with her and don't find too much to "complain" about. ;) Hope to interact with a lot of you soon, KEEP CALM AND FLUTTER ON! '' '' Category:Blog posts